Of Cameras and Ghosts
by FortunesRevolver
Summary: What happens when the Hetalia characters get their hands on a copy of one of the most renowned horror games ever created? Follow the cast of Hetalia as they pair of and dive into the world of Fatal Frame.
1. 1: America and England

This idea came to me one day as I was playing Fatal Frame with a friend... To be honest, I'm not sure how we went from Fatal Frame to Hetalia, but we'd started discussing how the Hetalia characters might react if they played the game.

And thus, these one shots were born. I don't have a beta for these stories, so it's likely to be ridden with lots of typos.

**

* * *

****Part One: _America and England_**

"Hahaha! I don't know what you're talking about," America said loudly as he popped a disk into his playstation and took a seat in front of the TV. "This doesn't look scary at all! I'm a hero after all, and a hero doesn't get scared!"

Silver words appeared on the screen with an abstract background, the words "Based on a true story" catching Alfred's attention and making him gulp. He shook his head and muttered that he was acting stupid, and hit start. Several seconds later, the lights went off and he jumped slightly, turning to see England taking a seat beside him with an amused look.

"You're not _scared_, are you, America?" the Englishman asked with a small smirk, a faintly malicious glint reflected in his emerald eyes by the light of the TV.

"N-no," America said quietly, turning his attention back to the screen as a male began to speak. "Of course not! I told you, heroes don't get scared!!!"

"Of course not," Arthur mimicked with a wide smile. "A _hero_ wouldn't get scared. You're absolutely right. Now pay attention, the game has started."

"Ahaha! Just watch! I'll beat this game in less than two hours!"

However, it was less than ten minutes later that the lights were back on and Alfred's face was buried in a very satisfied- looking England's chest, hiding the white expression of fear on his face. A small menu with the words "Paused" above it was on the television screen with the faded image of a deformed ghost behind it. The American hadn't even made it through the prologue, much to Arthur's amusement.

Though, in the end, he hadn't expected anything less. He'd only cared about the end result. He'd had ulterior motives for making Alfred play the game instead of watching him. Yes… he'd had a plan, and now he just had to give the final push for it to work.

"There, there…" England muttered sympathetically, running a hand through Alfred's hair. "It was just a game, Alfred. Just a game."

"I-I… hate… ghosts…" America mumbled into England's shirt, his grip on the blond tightening slightly. "I hate them."

"I know… I know, America. They were just pictures, nothing more."

Silence.

"England?"

"Hm?"

"…Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Arthur smirked. Mission successful.

"Of course, Alfred. Of course. You didn't even have to ask."


	2. 2: Germany and Italy

**Part Two: _Germany and Italy_**

"Germany! Germany! Look at this!" Italy burst into Germany's living room, smiling brightly as he waved a small box in the air, completely oblivious to the book in the German's hands. "Japan gave it to me. He said that his people have just released the game in a few other languages and he said we should try it!"

"Italy…" Ludwig began, sighing heavily. He was supposed to be enjoying a quiet night alone. Prussia had left the house to do something that Germany didn't bother asking about (he knew better than to do that) with Austria. Sapphire eyes gave the book in his hands a look of longing, before moving back up to glance at the pouting Italian at the foot of the chair. "I'm a bit—"

"Please, Germany?"

"The system is over there…" The blond German pointed to the small black box in dim hopes that the Italian would simply decide to play by himself. "It belongs to East, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you-"

"Ve, ve~ He said we should play it together with the lights off. He said we'd enjoy it more that way."

Ludwig opened his mouth to protest, but the pleading look in Italy's eyes made him falter. A voice in the back of his mind that sounded suspiciously like his brother muttered something in the back of his mind and he was only able to make out the word 'whipped' before he set his book aside. "Fine… Set it up. We'll play for a bit."

"Yaaaaay!" Italy leaned forward and placed a light peck of thanks on Germany's cheek before kneeling beside the black gaming system to set the game up. "Ve, ve… I wonder what this is about."

"What is it, anyway?" Ludwig asked, moving to sit beside the brunette, who handed him the box as he unraveled the controller. The German took the box without question and glanced at the cover, a sudden feeling of dread washing over him. _This isn't going to end well…_

The two had only just started the first chapter of the game (Germany had finished the prologue without so much as a blink when Italy had rushed off to use the bathroom before starting) and that's when the trouble started.

"Stop waving that flag, Italy! It's just a _game!"_

"B-b-but… it's worked so f-faaaaaaaaaaagh! BATA BATAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Italy-!"

"Uwaaaaaa! SO SCARY!!!"

"IT—Get back in here! And stop running in the house, your boots are on! I just cleaned the floors! Italy! Italy!!! _ITALY!!!"_


	3. 3: Prussia

**Part Three: _Prussia_**

"I don't see why West hated this game so much," Prussia muttered as the screen flashed. Yet another ghost had fallen to his 'awesome.' "This thing is great! I bet Roddy would be scared stiff of this game. It's so fake—but so awesome. HA! There goes another!"

Gilbert smiled in satisfaction as a cut-scene trigged after his defeat of yet another ghost. A door somewhere on another floor had been unlocked. "Now I just need to…" the albino trailed off as he stared at the screen, his crimson eyes wide. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"East? What are you doing in here and why are the lights—"

Prussia, oblivious to his brother's entrance into the room, oblivious to his brother's entrance into the room, began pressing buttons rapidly swearing richly in German as his health gauge began to deplete quickly. The female on the screen screamed loudly each time the ghost would appear on the screen, the loud volume of the game making Ludwig wince.

"East…"

"FUCK THIS!" Prussia shouted as the words "Game Over" flashed across the screen. He grabbed his wireless controller from the floor and threw it with as much force as he could, causing the screen to shatter and shower the floor with pieces of glass. "This game simply cannot take my awesome!"

"Wha—Take your _what!?_ That's the fifth TV you've broken this _week_!"

"I'm too awesome for this TV!"

"You're paying for the next one."

"I'm too awesome to pay!"

"EAST!"

"I'm going to Roddy's."

"Wa—GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

"Awesome away!"

"GILBERT!!!"


	4. 4: Austria

**Part Four:** **_Austria_**

Austria stared blankly at the screen, a faded image of a girl pushing a transparent figure away from her was visible behind a small menu screen. The surrounding area was dark and foreboding, looking like something straight from a horror film. Violet eyes shifted away from the television to glance at a digital clock on the mantel. According to time, he'd been playing this game for nearly four hours.

Sighing softly, Roderich stood up and set the controller down, turning the gaming system and TV off, taking several moments to adjust to the sudden darkness of the room. He turned and crossed his arms, frowning at the figure lying lazily on the couch. He could make out the faint outline of a smirk as crimson eyes blinked at him in the dark.

"So, pretty awesome, huh? This game scared Italy shitless and it took West almost three hours to get him off the roof and another two to get the old camera he managed to find out of his hands."

"I hardly found any of the game's content scary. I've seen much worse in my lifetime and a few images of ghosts are nothing in comparison."

"Whatever you say, Roddy. Whatever you say."

"In any case, it's late. I assume you're not going home tonight, so I've no choice but to offer you a place in the guest room. I trust you remember where it is?"

Prussia snorted and stood up, his hands in his pockets. "It's my second home. How could I not?"

Roderich rolled his eyes, "I'd deny it, but given the amount of clothes and person items you've managed to accumulate in the room, I cannot deny your claims."

"You know, you could always throw the stuff out."

"I doubt it would do any good. You'd just bring more. I won't waste things that can still be used."

"Frugal through-and-through."

"It's much more than you can say for yourself!" Austria snapped as the two left the entertainment room and started down the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever."

As the passed a window, an owl hooted outside, followed by a loud crash as Gilbert was knocked to the floor.

"…Not scared, huh, Roddy?"

"S-shut up, and hold me, you simpleton!"


	5. 5: Back with America and England

**Part Five: _Back with America and England…_**

"England… I'm thirsty," America said, his voice slightly muffled against the Englishman's chest.

"Brilliant," England mumbled in a sleepy tone, sounding faintly irked that he'd been awoken for such a small matter. "Go get some water. The bathroom is just down the hall."

"B-but…"

"_America_," the Briton said firmly, "it's _fine._ Nothing is going to attack you on the way to the ruddy _bathroom._ Now go get your water and let me sleep."

With a loud gulp, Alfred slowly pulled himself away from England and stepped tentatively onto the floor. He quickly shuffled across the length of the room and opened the door, peering into the hallway with wide sapphire eyes. _N-nothing's there…_ he told himself as he stepped into the hallway. _Nothing at all.  
_

As he passed the open doorway of the living room, Alfred glanced to the side, blinking as he realized the TV was still on. He gulped and took a step forward, sighing in relief as he noticed Tony's familiar figure crouched in front of the TV.

"Ahaha, thank goodness… I thought he was a gh-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" A loud scream emitted from the speakers as a ghost attacked Tony's character, and the sound of running footsteps caused the small alien to turn away from the screen for a moment.

"Kyu…?"

Back in the bedroom, England was violently awoken as something heavy landed on his chest.

"Bloody hell-! Are you _still_ scared!?"

"H-hold me…"

"Good Lord, America… You're hopeless."

But he did he was asked and wrapped his arms around the American's waist. _Maybe that game really isn't so bad after all…_


	6. 6: Spain and Romano

**Part Six: _Romano and Spain_**

"Romano…" Spain called gently, kneeling beside his bed. "Romano, please come out, mi amigo."

"Sh-shut up! I'm not scared!" Romano's sharp voice called from under the bed's wooden frame. "I'm not scared at all!" The brunette Italian was pressed against the wall under the bed at the farthest corner. Very much out of Antonio's reach. "You knew that game had those things in it, you bastard! But you still made me watch you play!"

"I didn't make you," the brunette protested quietly, trying harder to extend his arm far enough to get a hold on Lovino. "I _asked_ if you wanted to join me."

"You didn't tell me there were ghosts! That damn potato-freak gave you that game, didn't he!? This is all part of his revenge, isn't it!?"

"Germany didn't give me the game, mi amor. Your brother did… Please come out from under the bed. This is quite silly. No hay nada que temer…"

"I'M NOT SCARED, YOU BASTARD!!!"

Behind Antonio, the female on screen screamed as the last of her health was depleted by a bloody ghost with a broken neck. Spain had forgotten to pause the game. "Ah-! Eso fue lamen—gaugh!"

A heavy force slammed into the Spaniard as trembling Italian launched himself out from under the bed. Tears gathered at the corner of Romano's brown eyes as he glared at the man he clung too.

"Romano…"

"Protect me, you bastard!"

"Por supuesto," Spain chuckled, pulling Romano to his chest and running a hand through the brunette's hair. A small smile of satisfaction graced Antonio's lips as his fingers dancing over one hair in particular, almost instantly stopping the fearful tremble that shook his terrified lover.

"S-Spain-!"

"Shh… It's alright, mi amor. I'll make all the bad things go away."

"G-gaugh… S-stop touching that! You—ngh!"

_I must remember to thank his brother for this later. Who would have thought little Italia was so devious? _Spain thought with a small smile, pulling a protesting Romano closer to his chest. _I wonder how the little one managed to plan all this..._


End file.
